Beast Boy's Challenge
by Gigaswoo
Summary: Beast Boy gives Raven a challenge that she will find herself to enjoy as she accepts. Set after Season 5 as other Titans are included.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_It was a normal day except for the lack of alarm alerts in Titan Tower. It seemed that crime was taking a day off this time amazingly enough. So I took the opportunity to meditate in my room with drawn curtains. Chanting my usual mantra and drinking my favourite brand of green tea after I was done._

_I was enjoying myself until a familiar and annoying voice belonging to a young green skinned changeling called from behind my door. _"Oh Raveeeeennn!" _Normally I wouldn't answer the door until he kept pressing me to open it for 5 minutes but I quickly put down my cup on the desk and immediately opened it just to make sure he wouldn't pronounce my name like that again. And there he was with his usual annoying fanged smile and his annoying eyes of emerald. Sigh might as well get this over with. "What do you want?" His eyes brightened. _"I can't believe you opened the door that fast! You sure must have been eager to see me huh?"

"_You're right. I'm eager to see you leave." His expression of excitement never faltered. _"Awwww. Come on you don't mean that!" I _could feel the tension building in my legs. Keep calm Raven. I let out a deep sigh as I looked straight into his eyes with a stoic expression. "What do you want? And don't make me ask again." He rubbed his hands together in glee as he knew that I would listen to whatever it is he had to say. But first he decided to annoy me some more. _"Well my dear would you be kind enough to let a handsome gentleman like me in?" _He spoke in his best British accent and attempted to add charm to it. I'll admit he's getting better at it. Not wanting to cause anything else unnecessary so I reluctantly stepped aside. "Don't touch anything." Beast Boy shivered as he stepped in. _"Don't worry Rae I learned my lesson after the last time." _"Good." But I'm still going to be keeping an eye on him. He probably just learned not to touch the mirror and I would get nervous whenever he walked past my drawers._

_He finally stopped pacing up and down inspecting the room with his eyes as he stood in front of me and rubbed his hands together as he smiled brightly. Whatever it was he wanted it was something mischievous but it was faint. He is actually one of the few people who is able to hide his emotions with skill and years f practice. While I did wonder how someone like him came to be able to do so I decided not to talk to him about it because most of the time I didn't want to talk to him about much of anything._

_He finally started to speak to me. _"Well Raven as you know I am the Prankster Prince of this team if not all of the titans right?" _I rolled my eyes as I slightly nodded. "And?" He grinned in a wide smile showing his fang as he clasped his hands together. _"And when you're the only one who does all the pranks apart from Cyborg it gets boring you know?" _Beast Boy? Bored of pranks? Finally! _"So that's why I need someone else to do it for me because it's interesting." _I knew exactly where this was going and I didn't like it. He must have noticed me having a smug expression and this was his response to it or maybe this was the whole reason he came all along._

"And that's why I decided that you should do it!" _I knew it. But he won't catch me out. "And what if I say no?" I tried to act confident but it was honestly difficult to not let him see me slightly tremble. _"Well it's a challenge Raven and I know how much you don't like to lose." _Damn. My Achilles heel. It's something me and Robin have in common. But there's something he didn't consider. "I didn't accept your offer so I don't lose because it never even began and the answer is still no." Then he winked at me. _"Don't you want to get back at the others for all those times they interrupted your quiet time or for forcing you to retreat back to this very room because you're emotions had to be calmed?"_ It was tempting but that was about a year ago. They were much more understanding now. Except there was the time that Cyborg threw _

_a stank ball at me_ _or the time that Speedy purposely used on of his arrow nests while I was in the air for practice and giggles. Me being in control of my emotions now just meant to them that they could have fun with me with less repercussion. And I'd like to prove them wrong._

"10." I _looked at Beast Boy as he was holding out his 8 fingers and 2 thumbs._ "That's all I ask and then I will stop bothering you for a year." _A year!? He couldn't be serious. _

"_A year?"_

" Raven"._ He began. "_I swear on these ten fingers." _I smiled in amusement and pondered at the floor while he waited. Then I made my decision._

"_Alright."_


	2. Chapter 2: Robin

_Raven's Target #1. Robin._

_It took me a long while to write down the list of 10 because there were so many I could get back at. But I decided to choose the ones that got on my nerves the most and Robin was the first to come to mind._

_When he isn't a great leader he makes poor decisions that were obvious to everyone even Beast Boy but he would never take on board my advice and the others would usually just let him charge head first without even a word of concern. Cyborg would try though on rare occasions but he would only be met with a brick wall._

_Like the time when Control Freak held a ballroom full of Jump's upper class hostage and he wanted to charge in without thinking of the damage that could be caused to the surrounding antiques or art. As usual I tried to tell him but he kept going on about "Control Freak being an unstable and unpredictable psychopath filled with delusion." and went throwing birdarangs at him._

_It took us 10 minutes to finally subdue him and luckily he was the only one to suffer 4 broken ribs and a few concussions but the multi-millionaire organizer decided to sue us for damages when I could have teleported behind him and subdue him in 10 seconds._

_I was honestly glad that beast Boy gave me the ideas in the first place now that I can finally have an outlet for my emotions other than meditation which is still one of my favourite pastimes but I felt like doing something different._

_Thinking about what I could do with him was easy enough because Starfire now sleeps in the same bed with him which gave me a perfect opportunity to humiliate him. I thought I would start simple. A cup of warm water with his hand dipped in it and he'll urinate himself. It might take his ego down a notch._

_Throughout the day I acted like how I usually am and most of it just involved not talking to anyone for most of the day and even Beast Boy kept up an act. But deep down I was smiling in mischief the whole time. It was easy because I'm used to hiding emotion._

_So as Midnight approached I knew that Starfire would be in bed at about an hour before Robin usually. Beast Boy would go at 9PM and Cyborg would go at 11PM but sometimes stay up late to work on the T Car or whatever upgrade he has planned for any project he's working on. As for me I am almost always the last person to fall asleep at 1AM but tonight I'd probably wait until 3._

_Then I heard footsteps approaching from behind my door and heading into the elevator down the hall. It must be Robin. My Halloween themed watch confirmed it as it read Midnight. _

_I quietly took a glass cup from my desk that I snuck from one of the kitchen cabinets and headed into the bathroom. With gentle ease I held the cup under the hot tap and filled it with warm water making sure it wasn't too hot by regularly feeling the water. I reflected on whether it was actually a good idea you do this and the 9 others. But a year free from Beast Boy was too tempting. There was so much opportunity for meditation and doing all the things I enjoy instead of having him interrupting it all. Even if he didn't intend on keeping his word I would make sure that he keeps it. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I noticed that the cup was overflowing. Turning the tap off I dipped my thumb into it to find that it was warm enough for tonight's prank, making sure to bring the black towel with me._

_I headed back into the bedroom and placed the cup on top of my drawer on the right side of my bed. Then I opened the drawer to pull out a pair of black leather gloves. It wouldn't be out of character for Robin to overreact and bring out his personal evidence and investigation kit._

_I was wearing my usual leotard, cloak and boots except I sewed a thin strip of cloth matching the colour of the cloak to the top collar making a pull up to nose mask that would dampen my breathing. When I finished putting the gloves on I pulled my hood up and then the mask with my right hand. With the cup still on the drawer I gently took it from it's place and lightly levitated off the floor as I concentrated on my powers._

_I gently floated towards the steel door and pushed the grey colour button on its right side. The door opened by sliding to the right. I was lucky my room was the farthest from the other team members living quarters due to its noise._

_I headed into the hallway with the door closing behind me. Since it seemed all the lights were out everyone must be in their beds but it was difficult to tell with Cyborg since his was in the garage. I decided to quickly fly up the stairwell since the elevator was too risky and it wouldn't matter since just flying up would take me there more quickly. I found one of the doors to the stairwell just at the end of the hallway and gently pushed the door open making sure to close it the same way after I entered. It was cold and dark but also very clean since the only messy one in the tower is Beast Boy and he always used the elevator out of laziness. The steps were made out of very strong steel courtesy of Cyborg for them to be able to hold his weight and Starfire's in case she forgot her own strength. Even I couldn't move them with my powers. I noticed the tower's state as it is now and sometimes I wish that the tower could be like this all the time. Dark and empty._

_I shook my head out of my thoughts. I have a job to do._

_It took me 5 minutes with my speed to get to the door that I knew had Robin's section beyond it. Because it was the highest and he always kept the evidence room here. As I breathed slowly and deeply in preparation I pushed the door slightly open and looked for his room in the corridor. How can Beast Boy do things like this so easily?_

_After 3 minutes of floating around I finally found a door with a red R on it. You'd think that we would know where his room is but he decided to change location since we played with his uniforms. I thought that getting it out of Starfire would be easy but she wasn't as easy to divulge as I thought. Her loyalty to Robin is strong in her mind._

_Wasting no more time I phased through Robin's door since no one not even Starfire knew the code except him for the dial pad._

_And there they were. I was met with the image of two large humps in the king size bed. One of them with red hair at the top and short black hair on the other side very close next to it. Making sure to search the room first I looked through the cabinet in the bathroom, the walls, the ceiling and even his drawers. (Mostly for separate reasons)_

_I was surprised to find no hidden cameras here or any recording devices. I guess he respects privacy in the tower as there is no surveillance system though there is a protection against intruders who try to enter from the outside system. While it was probably a good idea for him to install one it works for me._

_Slowly approaching the two rising and falling shapes I moved to the side where Robin clearly is and took his hand that was just hanging over the bed in perfect reach of me._

"Nghhhhh"

_He made a sound! I quickly looked at him eyes wide with surprise only to be met with his eyes still closed. _

"No Starfire. I don't want to eat it."

_He stopped and fell back to his slow breathing. Deciding not to take nay risks I quickly but gently took his hand and dipped it in the cup. He seemed to squirm a little at first but then just fell back to peace._

_I waited until it actually happened looking at his digital clock on his desk which read 12.45 AM. I didn't want to leave anything behind except for his mess so I waited until it actually happened._

_Finally after 15 minutes it did. Even in the dark I noticed something pooling around where his crotch should be which stopped getting bigger after a few seconds. Realizing I was finished I gently took his hand out of the cup and used the towel to dry it. After I was finished I took both the towel and the cup with me and quickly left by phasing through the door and quickly backtracking to my room in nervous glee._

"_This must be what beast Boy feels like" I thought. "To be able to cause minor chaos without fear of consequence. To be able to deliver payback at someone who wronged you from perceived friendly action. To be free to do whatever you wanted to them in this way." It was magnificent!_

_After getting back to my room at 1:30AM and pouring the cup down the sink and putting the towel away after neatly folding it. I sat down on my bed and pulled the mask down and did something I never thought I would do through the entirety of Beast Boy's proposition._

_I laughed._

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are owned by DC comics.


	3. Chapter 3: The Cauldron

_Robin's POV_

_Now something is definitely weird._

_After waking up after sleeping with Starfire I felt wet under the blanket. It was embarrassing because of well the smell was very indicative of what it is. I can't let Starfire and especially anyone else see me like this!_

"Robin?"

_I could feel humiliation shoot through me as I started to sweat even more than I would in my workouts. "Um h-hey Star." She suddenly shot from her bed to sit up as she looked focused and sniffed into the air. Something I thought only beast Boy would do. _

"Something smells very familiar."_ She looked directly at me as she smiled "And you look like the red of tomatoes! It is so adorable!" I tried to smile even though it felt like my mouth was ripping from both sides. _"And I've never seen you smile so wide before!"_ She was about to bear hug me but for better or for worse she stopped in her tracks as the smell seemed to get stronger as she went closer._

"Hmmm. It certainly does smell very familiar."_ Star please don't. _

"I got it!"_ I ducked my head under the pillow in a desperate attempt to block out the sounds of her discovery._

"It is the familiar smell that comes from the public of restrooms or the porta of potties!" I_ could hear her taking another deep sniff. "_And the room of Beast Boy!"

_Wait a minute. "What were you doing in Beast Boy's room?" I said as I quickly took the pillow off my head to look at her. _"I pass by his room often. It is the usual odour."

"_Oh" And I thought Beast Boy was the only one with the strong sense of smell._

_But this is strange. I haven't done anything like this since I was 12. Why would I do it again now?_

_Suddenly I felt Starfire place her hand on me as she looked deep into my mask. _"I know how what is the word? Touchy of a subject this is for humans especially for the males but I just don't understand how your kind could make such terrible jokes and words about a bodily function. You know on Tamaran it is tradition for the male to mark his mate as his own by doing what you call "The business" (She makes exclamation mars with her fingers) upon her person as she is expected to do the same after him. That reminds me (Shyly plays with her fingers) we haven't gotten around to that yet."

_That's it. _

"_Star, Cy's probably making breakfast we should get going." She seemed disappointed as I got up from bed to clean up after myself. _"Ok Robin."

"_Oh and Star" She looked up at me with a questioning look as I came out with a sponge and bucket full of water. _"Yes?"_ "Please don't tell anyone about this." _

_She made a hand zipping motion and not quite doing it right as she did it in reverse with a cheery smile. _"You have nothing to fear! My lips are of the sealed!"

_1 hour later._

_As I headed downstairs and left Starfire to put her uniform on I could smell cooking bacon and the usual shouts of Beast Boy and Cyborg's arguments over veganism._

"Dude! That is disgusting"_ And then there was Cyborg _"Your tofu is disgusting B! I still rember when you persuaded me to try it and I still can't believe how you could ever get me to choose that crap over one of my passions!"

"It's like cannibalism to me! You do this to get to me don't you?"_ Cyborg laughed as if he heard one of the funniest jokes in the world. _"No B. I do this for the other team members. It's not my fault they're all omnivores. I f you don't like it. Go get your tofu, come back when we're both done with our meals, and then you can go torment one of the others or join a protest rally or something."

"I think I'd rather kick your butt at Mighty Warriors 6!"

"Now that's music to my ears!"

_Finally I was met with the image of the kitchen as Beast Boy was standing close behind Cyborg pinching his nose with closed eyes while Cyborg was standing over the grill with a spatula and a white chef apron._

_As I looked to the other side I could see Raven with her hood up sitting quietly as usual reading one of her occult books. She must have sensed me because when I tried to peek over her shoulder to see what she was reading she immediately closed the book. _

"Hello Robin."_ It was kind of creepy but by now it became such an everyday occurrence nothing really fazed me anymore. Even Beast Boy was getting used to some horror films though sometimes he would cling to Raven on Halloween movie marathons and then she would gently encase him with her power and put him back in his original place while he looked like a terrified 5 year old._

"Um hey Raven."_ She got up from the couch and walked right past me. I wasn't able to see her face. _"I'm going out. Later."

_Cyborg immediately looked up to call out to her. _"But Raven you didn't get your."_ He didn't get to finish as he heard the door leading to the front entrance slam shut. He merely just shrugged his shoulders. _"She doesn't eat it often so I guess she doesn't like bacon."_ Beast Boy walked over to the couch now that Raven was gone and stopped pinching his nose as he searched for the remote. _"I'm glad she's not the only one."

"That's funny I could have sworn that she was in love with my steaks and the finest meat cuisine!"_ Beast Boy had an offended look on his face as he shot daggers at Cyborg. _"Dude not funny."

_Cyborg looked confused. _"What part of it got you mad?" _Beast Boy ignored him as he shoved his hands into the couch as Cyborg shrugged his shoulders yet again and resumed back to his cooking. _

_Ok so now for the difficult part. I slowly went up to Beast Boy and tried to put my authoritative and strict face on even though I had no real evidence of his involvement._

_He seemed to notice as he looked up at me after giving up looking underneath the couch. _"Um dude am I in trouble or something?" _He looked confused as I thought of how to best approach this. "So Beast Boy you never pulled any pranks recently have you?" He held his hand up to his chin as he seemed to be deep in thought. _"Not since I turned Cyborg's meat buffet into a tofu buffet a month ago."_ He had a big smile on his face as he thought back to it. _"Oh man that was hilarious!"_ I turned to look at Cyborg who looked like he was steaming just as much as the bacon. _"It wasn't so hilarious for me!"_ Beast Boy dismissed him with a hand wave. _"Not now Cy Robin looks like he wants to talk to me about something important."

_I could hear Cyborg angrily muttering to himself while Beast Boy looked back at me. _"So why do you want to know?"_ I was surprised. "You're sure you never did anything since then?"_ _He chuckled to himself as his eyes seemed to become brighter. _"Nah man I like doing the odd huge prank but I gotta grow up sometime you know?"_ Then he leant in close to me as he whispered into my ear. _"But don't worry though. I got this cool idea for a final prank and boy is it huge!" _Now he got me curious. _"So what is it?"_ He smiled wickedly as he rubbed his hands together. _"Now that would ruin the surprise."

_Just before I could say anything Cyborg shouted at the top of his lungs. _"YO! STARFIRE GET DOWN HERE! BACON'S COOKED AND READY TO BE EATEN!"

_Beast Boy made mock vomiting motions as he walked to the kitchen and took his plate of tofu and left for his room as he winked at me._

_Starfire quickly entered in her usual uniform and immediately sat at one of the stools around the counter. _"Cyborg! I have also brought a Tamranian sauce! It is a delicacy among my species." _Cyborg looked like he was turning green when she said that and nervously put her plate of bacon in front of her as she brought out a white bottle._

"Um Star what is that?"_ He seemed reluctant in asking. Now this seems interesting._

"It is Schimvolks! It is made from the fabarg plant and the gloggurg vegetable!"

_She held the bottle upside down over the plate and squeezed a little too hard since there were multiple shots of a blue green shaded fluid that landed on the cabinets, the bacon, the oven, the floor and Cyborg himself._

"AHHHHHHHH!"_ He screamed in an out of place high pitch as he quickly wiped the substance off himself as he quickly left the kitchen. _"Sorry Star but I don't want to die of the taste of death!" _She looked a little upset until she realized something as she collected every strip of bacon Cyborg cooked with new found glee. _"More for me!"

_Normally I should get tired of seeing sights like this especially since it would be another 3 years before the word "Teen" would have to be omitted from our name. But somehow I don't. It was never like this with Bruce and I loved them for it._

_Raven's POV_

_If I'm going to be doing anything like that again I'll need to actually make an effort to disguise myself and keep up my appearance of the daytime Raven. Beast Boy may like to bask in the limelight but I don't. As I traversed through Jump's shops I felt that something about my emotions was slowly changing after last night. Something I never felt before. It was frightening at first but I have this sense that soon it would be something that I would consider to be a great feeling._

_I had to leave the tower so early because I surprisingly found it difficult not to burst out laughing in their presence so I figured I'd find something to use around here to pass the time. I decided to wait for 2 weeks before I crossed off number 2 on my list until Robin decides to forget about the whole thing._

_But before I actually look for something I decided to pay my monthly visit to "The Cauldron" it's a store that served for both occult audiences and people of alternative cultures._

_The shopkeeper and I became good friends. He's a bearded overweight man in his late thirties with several tattoos and a thick beard. He usually wore sunglasses and a backwards clack cap. He was wearing an olive green shirt and a military flak jacket this time with grey jeans._

_He greeted me as he waved over the counter with a small smile._

"Welcome back."_ I smiled back at him as I walked in. _"Thank you Michael."_ He waved his hand and shook his head in disapproval as he looked back at me. _"You say that just about every month you come in. You don't need to thank me for anything."

_I nodded as I looked through the books passing the clothing section. Most of them I already own and the rest I have no interest in. After 10 minutes I gave up and went over to the doll section._

"What? My books lost their appeal?"_ I turned to look at him as he looked at me in wonder. _"No I just own a lot of them already."_ He just nodded as he slowly yawned into his hand._

"_Now you're a cute one." A doll of an undead dog caught my eye with the name "Scruffy" on its packaging. Since I had a collection of 20 of these I decided to make it 21 as I took the box and brought it to Michael. He took the bar code scanner to it and typed on his computer. _"That'll be 20.99."_ I looked behind me to see a prank book on one of the shelves. "I want that too." He looked up to see me pointing towards the prank book and even with his sunglasses I could tell that his eyes widened in bewilderment. _

"Seriously? You never struck me as the pranking kind."_ I took the book from the shelf and handed it to him as he scanned it. "Well I guess people can change in opposite directions." He shrugged his shoulders as he typed into his computer again. _"If you say so."_ He finished then he looked back at me casually. _"That'll be 27.99 altogether." _I handed him 30 as he put both into a black plastic bag with a grey colour of the shop's smoldering cauldron logo on it. He then handed me the change._

"See you next month. After that I'll see you on Halloween."_ I nodded. It was September and I actually planned for something festive for the third ember of my list._

_Just before I went out the door I was met with the sight of Argent walking in with a strange smile on her face and she seemed glad when she saw me. "_Hi Raven. I wanted to tell you that me and Jinx are planning to."

"_Tell me later." I interrupted her as I quickly left through the door and she looked at Michael in confusion who merely shrugged his shoulders. I just couldn't wait to see what was in this book._

_In excitement and anticipation I flew towards the tower. I'll have to worry about the clothes later._


End file.
